


Camp Camp x Reader ONESHOTS

by s0ftAsphyxiation



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftAsphyxiation/pseuds/s0ftAsphyxiation
Summary: Reader has a crush and a scheme!
Relationships: Dolph (Camp Camp)/Reader, Max (Camp Camp)/Reader, Neil (Camp Camp)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Neil x Reader - Magnetic

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" Said no one. Everyone was stuck inside the mess hall, watching it hail outside. "Don't worry, campers! We're completely safe inside the Mess Hall!" David smiled at the children behind him. Max scoffed, "Fuck you and these shitty campers, David!" Max screeched and walked in a corner, rubbing his tired eyes. "Max, language!" He sighed and sat on one of the benches connected to a table, thinking to himself. 'Now what can I do to make these campers into happy campers?' He thought to himself. He then swiftly stood up and smiled warmly, "THAT'S IT! Everyone stay here and I'll be right back!!" David said running to the car and driving away. "I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't come back..." Neil glared over at Max who was lying on the floor. Nikki jumped up and tugged on (Y/N)'s arm, "WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING FUN!" Nikki squealed, (Y/N)'s ears started ringing at the sound of her voice, they rubbed their ear and shook their head frantically, "Nikki no! It's pouring out there!" Nikki merely whined and waved her arms, "Can't we at least play a game?!" She cried, "I'm boooooored!!"

Preston heard this and turned towards the two, "Games?! I LOVE GAMES!!" He yelled like he usually does, smiling cutely and jumping up and down. The campers soon huddled around and discussed what they should play, "TAG!" Nikki screamed, "PICTIONARY!" Dolph chanted, "How about something quiet like telephone or-" Neil stopped, realizing nobody was even listening to him, sighing out of exhaustion. "Always the same, boring shit with you assholes." Max spoke from across the room, everyone turned their attention towards him, "And what could you possibly think of that doesn't involve trying to dethtroy David's life or something?" Nerris hissed at him, Max rolled his eyes, "Something exciting. Spin the bottle." A wave of emotions hit each character differently, embarrassment, shame, desire, etc. (Y/N) secretly wanted to play the game, they'd finally have a chance at showing some sign of affection towards their crush.

"Max no! We're not playing such a lewd game!" Neil snapped at the fluffy haired boy, "What's the matter Neil? You chicken?" Nikki then proceeded to make chicken noises, mocking Neil. Everyone laughed, kids will be kids. (Y/N) clasped their hands together, and walked towards Neil, "I don't think you're a chicken." They said while smiling sweetly, Neil sorta didn't know how to react since the only girl he got affection from was his mom. He tapped his fingers together and looked down at the floor quite flustered. "F-FINE! We'll play your stupid game!" Neil rolled his eyes, holding his hands behind his back. (Y/N) stood up and ran over to Nikki, "We'll go find a bottle!" They chirped happily, Nikki looked up at (Y/N) confused and quickly smiled brightly, "YEAH! ADVENTURE!!" Nikki ran off pulling (Y/N) into the kitchen area.

Nikki searched around on all fours while (Y/N) searched in cabinets and trash bins. Eventually (Y/N) found one and sneakily put a small magnet inside it, the lights were dim, so surely no campers would be able to see it, just to be sure (Y/N) taped it to the opening of the bottle. "Found one!" They turned towards Nikki and shook it. "Aww, I was hoping we'd be searching longer!" Nikki whined. The two head out and every camper is already sitting in a circle. Nikki and (Y/N) make their way inside, (Y/N) being directly across Neil. They take the bottle and place it directly in the middle of the campers. "Who's goes first?" Space Kid asks excitedly. "How about Neil? Since he clearly shows how much love he has for this game." Max smirked and gestures at the bottle, glaring at Neil. Neil started to sweat, "No, no, someone else can go." Neil glared back with an angrier expression. Everyone stared at him, patronizing him. He groaned loudly, "Fine, whatever." Neil reluctantly hit the bottle which caused it to spin quite fast. Everyone waited for it to slow down to a halt. Slowly it was able to make one last turn, pointing directly at (Y/N). They wiggled their eyebrows rapidly as Neil crawled over, dying inside with a tomato face. Neil sat in front of (Y/N) and slowly moved in, of all people it was to be the only one he could've possibly liked. (Y/N) rolled their eyes and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for the kiss. It was four whole seconds until they pushed Neil away and was filled with pride.

Neil left the Mess Hall.

But you know he liked it.


	2. Max x Female!Woodscout!Reader - Harsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the Woodscouts is a huge weirdo.

You were scrambling through piles of wood chips trying to find a certain items that you cherished dearly, out of nowhere you got a memo from Petrol saying that they had gotten a potential camper. You grinned at the sight of this message and then found your precious object, picking it up and running off to the others.

"I'm sorry, that was mean." The raven-haired boy apologized to Pikeman, "It really was..!" He whined back, you stepped behind him and cleared your throat, once he turned to you, you slapped him as hard as you could, "WHAT THE FUCK-!" Pikeman shrieked, falling to his knees. You walked towards the small boy underneath the spotlight, towering over him. Raising your prized possession in front of his face, which turned out to be an axe. "HOLY FUCK!" His voice trembled, moving his head back. You merely rose a brow in return and lowered the axe, turning back to the three idiots looking at you like you were some kind of psychopath. Which, admittedly, you might be. You turned back to the boy, noticing his black eye, you cupped his chin and observed the injury. It was messily made, yes. With a slight red close to the purple marking, but not directly surrounding it. Meaning he had to have been punched twice to give him the purple blotch, at a velocity of at least 2.89 seconds north of his eye making its way downward.

The boy got quite uncomfortable from the amount of time you were holding onto him. You backed up a bit and stared at him, analyzing every part of his body, every detail, every crevasse. You turned back to the three with a scowl on your face, "Which one of you morons brought this puny thing back to our camp?" You seethed, clenching your axe in hand. Snake nervously took a step up, "M-Me, boss..." He stammered. You looked at him and smiled, "Oh Billy, Billy, Billy." You started laughing, Pikeman and Petrol looked confused and scared at the same time. You put a hand on Snake's shoulder and laughed some more, "What an idiot you are." He looked up, seeing your face for only a millisecond before he was struck down by the side of the axe. The tied up child behind you wouldn't stop cursing, he seemed distraught. You walked over to him, picking up the chair he was tied to. He squirmed and wriggled, a sad attempt to get out. It was quite cute. Carrying him to the edge of the camp, you put him down and looked at him, pulling on his hair and raising your axe once again. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuckityfUCK-!" He wailed at the top of his lungs. You halfheartedly struck his hair, cutting a piece of it off and placing it inside your pocket, looking back down at him. His eyes were squeezed shut, bracing for death. You let go of him and untied him quite mercilessly, giving him carpet burns on his exposed flesh. You merely smiled as he opened his eyes, quite creepily and wide. "You have pretty eyes, schatzi." You cooed. He couldn't help but lean back in the chair, confused about all this. "Are you going to kill me?" He gestured towards the axe, still in your hand. You stood up straight and held your arms behind your back, chuckling at his statement. "What's your name, small one?" You inquired. He clearly wasn't expecting that as a response by the way he jumped back, "Uhmm... Max..." He responded. You rubbed your chin and nodded slowly. "Return safely, Max." You sang out, and walked back to your sanctuary.


	3. Dolph x Reader - Arts and Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolph is an artist, but you'd never guess who his muse would be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I add my OC in these sometimes, sorry if it bothers you that she's dating Harrison!

Another normal day at Camp Campbell, a lot of stuff has happened recently that you couldn't wait to tell your parents even though on the first day you had a panic attack when you figured out it was multiple camps in one camp, if that makes sense. You put on your yellow shirt and some pants and made your way outside quite early, but that's because you went to bed early since yesterday was really tiring after the camp being saved. It was nice to know you'd be staying with your friends. As you made your way to the Mess Hall you hard a loud BANG which made you jump back and fall on your ass.

You fast walked to where the sound resonated from and to your surprise it was the youngest camper, Dolph. You ran over to him and helped him off the ground, "You okay, bud?" You asked while dusting him off, "I'll be fine!" The young camper squeaked with joy in your presence. You shook your head and reached up to the shelf to get his paint brushes. Someone must've put them up there to pick on him, what an asshole. "I vish I was as tall as you, (Y/N)!" He pouted but still had his sweet smile. You actually aren't really that tall for kids your age, but in his eyes almost everyone is tall. You placed the paint brushes in Dolph's hands and shook your head, "Hey man, you're still young." You put a hand on his shoulder, "You'll grow in no time, and maybe even wish you were still short." You chuckled thinking about the times Harrison couldn't even hug his own girlfriend without getting on his knees.

He shook his head, "But how vill I reach ze things up high?" The boy whined clenching his paintbrushes tightly, you paused for a moment... "Well, short people were probably the ones who invented ladders!" You stood up tall and had a prideful grin on your face. The two of you giggled together. You gave Dolph pats on the head and walked out away to go get breakfast. Dolph had a soft pink brushed on his cheeks and hugged his paintbrushes before running off to his canvas, "Zis vill be my finest work yet!" He spoke with confidence as he picked up his many paints.

It had been a few hours now, since it was a Saturday the campers were doing their own thing. But all the arrows were broken so you couldn't really participate in your own camp, it bummed you out a bit but David had promised you he'd get you some more since he was the one that stepped on a few, they kinda just started disappearing after that... Weird. You made your way towards the dock and scanned your surroundings. It was kinda weird that there was an island nobody ever really talked about, you had only heard those three poofy-haired kids murmur about it between each other. Crossing your arms, you turned around and got lost in your thoughts while making your way back to camp. You eyed each of the kids having fun with their activities, as you were going to head back to your tent you felt someone grab your hand, you flinched and quickly turned your head, "Ah! (Y/N), I vas looking for you! I vould like to show you mein most recent masterpiece!" The small boy's blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, "Uhh, alrighty Dol-" but before you even got to finish he was pulling you by the hand, heading towards his canvas which wasn't facing you two. He let go and stood behind the canvas, poking his head out, "Are you ready?!" He rejoiced, you simply nodded. Dolph lifted the canvas barely off the ground to turn it towards you, once you laid your eyes on it you were speechless. Dolph ran to your side and gave the happiest smile, waiting for you to say something. You knew Dolph was an amazing painter, yes, but the fact he took his time to craft something so lovely, of YOU of all people, felt like some kind of major honor. The canvas had a pastel pink, blue, and vibrant sunset located on the cliff near the camp. You took in every detail, on the grass of the painting was a target with multiple arrows stuck in it, and the best for last... You. And you looked quite majestic while the golden bow you were holding was drawn back, with a hooded cloak, much like the one in Assassins Creed. Dolph waved his hand in front of your face, "Vell?" You looked down at the child and lifted him up, giving him a loving hug while spinning, "DOLPH YOU'RE ACTUALLY A GOD!" You cried out with joy, "Vait!! Stop! I'll get dizzy!" He chuckled and hugged you back. You placed him on the ground and sat on your knees realizing how gay and cliché that was, "Why did you make this for me?" You couldn't help but smile at him, Dolph clasped his hands together and chuckled, "Zats because you mean ze world to me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Currently seeking requests! Less than for my Final Space series tho!!


End file.
